Falling In Love With The Girls We Created
by Bloody Glass Rose
Summary: Tai and Matt are in the Teenage Wolves, and gets fed up with the girl fans.  But when TK has this program that lets people make their own people, Tai and Matt make their own girls, and become alive. Will they fall in love with the girls they created? R
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey there people! This story was actually from an anime book call Ai---something. I forgot. anyway, I just found this story and I thought it was really cute! but anyway, I only stole the main part from the story, which is originally this: **_this boy is a very unpopular guy. he built his own virtual girl on his computer, and then she comes alive._

**But in my story, it goes like this:** _the two main band members of the Teenage Wolves, Tai and Matt, are always being chased by girls, and always getting drooled over, and they hate it. But then, Matt's little brother, TK, is a genius and tells them that he has this computer program that lets people make their own people. Tai and Matt make their own people, and they become real, will they fall in love will the girls they created?_

**As you can see, the story isn't all the same to what I wanted it to be. But, it'll be good! Hopefully! Alright! Let's start. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Program**_

The Teenage Wolves, the most famous boy band in Japan, performed in their concert. They could hear the fans screaming their name and singing along with them. They could hear the girls scream 'Tai' or 'Matt', but they didn't care.

When the concert was over, Tai and Matt went backstage to catch their breath and take a break. "Dude, that was a pretty damn concert! We made the hit big time!" said Tai sitting down on the couch throwing a soda to Matt.

Matt took a sip from his soda and nodded. "I know, and what really surprised me, is that our damn screaming _girl _fans aren't actually trying to sneak backstage. That's a relief." said Matt.

"Tell me about it." said Tai. There was a five minute silence while they relaxed. To their dismay, Matt spoke too soon.

"MATT! TAI! WE _**LOVE **_YOU!" screamed about ten girls running over to them. Tai and Matt looked at each other in horror.

"AH!" they screamed as they ran through doors to the streets. The people were staring at the two famous boys like they were crazy or something. The funny thing is, is that when Tai and Matt were running and screaming like babies, there wasn't anyone who was chasing them. When Tai and Matt ran through doors, the body guards took hold of the crazy fans, and Tai and Matt didn't even notice!

Now, Tai and Matt were running and screaming like crazy while no one was running after them. Tai and Matt stopped in front of a restaurant, and starting being out of breath while the people around them were laughing and pointing. "Whew! That was close! We almost got run over by those crappy fans of ours." said Matt breathing heavily.

"At least we lost them." said Tai sitting down at a near by table outside of the restaurant.

"Actually, you lost them about ten minutes ago." said a little girl coming up to them.

"Huh? What are you talking about, little girl?" asked Matt.

"Well, when you ran through those doors over there, some big men people stopped them when you two were out. I guess you didn't notice because for ten minutes, you two were running in circles and screaming like crazy with no one chasing after you! You guys are funny! Tell me when your next comedy show is on!" laughed the girls as she left Tai and Matt speechless when embarrassed looks on their faces.

"We were running . . .for ten minutes . . .and no one was chasing us." said Matt as her run his fingers through his soft, golden, blonde hair.

"And it took us a little girl to figure that out?" said Tai. "Could this damn day get any weirder?" Then, Tai and Matt saw a tree being screamed at by an older woman who seemed to have fallen her glasses because there was glasses on the floor.

"Now, say sorry, young man! And say sorry to my pet bird right here!" the older woman said to the tree as she pet her purse, thinking it was her pet bird, who was actually on the tree branch that she was screaming to.

Tai and Matt got officially scared that they were going crazy. "I guess I was right." said Tai as they had blank faces on as they saw the woman kick the tree and petting her purse.

"You wanna go get a drink or something at Starbucks?" asked Matt. Tai nodded. Luckily, Starbucks was a few blocks away from where they were. Tai and Matt stepped in. Tai and Matt ordered their usual coffee. Matt was looking around for any signs of their screaming girl fans, but instead, spotted his little, genius brother.

"TK!" said Matt as they walked over to his table. TK had a laptop on the table, and an anime book of girls.

"Matt!" said TK.

"How's is going, TK man?" asked Tai.

"Tai! What's up dude?" asked TK.

"So, what are you up to?" asked Matt. Matt looked at his brother with a weird expression as he picked up the anime book of girls. "Are that desperate, TK?"

"No. And for your information, I already have a girlfriend." said TK. Tai and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, we know, it's my little sister. So, what is this?" asked Tai.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else about his." said TK. Tai and Matt nodded. "I'm making a computer program."

"And what does this computer program do, oh wise one?" asked Matt. TK rolled his eyes.

"This program allows you to make your own people. Just, not any other thing besides humans. You can download and upload pictures of what you want the person to look like. And if you're really nice to them, they'll remember the name you give them."

"Pretty cool." said Tai.

"Can we try it out?" asked Matt.

"Well, I don't know yet. I have to make sure they won't get any viruses." said TK.

"But that doesn't explain to us why you have this anime book of girls, which by the way have some inappropriate pictures for _you _to look at, little brother." said TK.

"Yes, I know. And they're inappropriate for _you too_, older brother, and friend of older brother." said TK.

"Fine. So explain what the book is for." said Matt.

"Well, I'm making the program start with girls first." said TK.

"Why? Why can't you make the guys first? Clearly they are the best part of human kind, no?" asked Tai.

"True, but Kari hid my hat and won't give it in return unless I make the girl first." said TK. Tai and Matt laughed for a while.

"Oh, little brother, still so many things you need to know." said Matt.

"And you, too." said TK in return. Matt rolled his eyes. TK was a genius for his age. He was only, what, 14? That was a pretty good age to start being smart, I guess. Tai and Matt were only 16, two years older than TK. They went to the same high school, but TK was in his first year of high school with Kari, and Tai and Matt were at their second year.

"When will your program be done?" asked Tai.

"In about ten minutes. So, let me finish, and you guys can make your own girls first." said TK. "Just to be nice."

"Alright! This ought to be a pretty damn good program if you spent a lot of time into this." said Matt.

"It sure is." said TK. Tai and Matt took their drinks from a drooling fan over by the counter.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of all these damn girl fans drooling over us. Can't they ever take a break?" asked Tai.

"You're right. If only we had girls who weren't as perky and weird being around us. They're all crazy over us, and keep annoying us. It just means that they don't have a life. They just have their pathetic crappy lives." said Matt.

"Hey! How about you make your own girls who don't give you a hard time?" suggested TK. "Since I need someone to test out my program, better you guys because you have a reason. What do you say?"

"Yeah! That'll be great! No more screaming crazy girl fans, just girls who are friends." said Tai.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I regret you being my little brother." said Matt.

"This'll take a while, so go on ahead to the house, and I'll come right over if I'm done." said TK. Tai and Matt nodded as they made their way to Matt's house.

**So? What do you think? Should I continue. Sorry if the first chapter is long and boring, but it's the first chapter and I have to explain some things. If you want me to continue, review, and also, if I continue, in the next chapter, they create Sora and Mimi. Only IF you want me to continue. Review!**


	2. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

Alright, I forgot to mention a few things, so you should read this! Heh heh.

----Um . . .this has **Taiora**, **Mimato**, and little bit of **Takari** in it.

----Tai is part of the Teenage Wolves

----TK is a genius in the story (even though he already is. heh heh!)

----Sora and Mimi were made in the computers and created by Tai and Matt

----Tai created Sora

----Matt created Mimi

Alright! Nuff said! Hahahaha! alright, review if you want another chapter. and if you do, the next chapter will be good!


	3. The Girls

**Alright! This is the next chapter! Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Girls**_

Tai and Matt waited for TK to come with his program. "So, what do you think of TK's computer program?" asked Matt giving Tai a soda.

"I think it's pretty damn good for a 14 year old." said Tai. "How about you?"

"I think it's pretty good, too." said Matt taking a sip from his soda. They heard the door open, and TK and Kari came in with computer program. "Hey, TK, hey, Kari."

"Kari." said Tai giving his little sister a hug.

"Hey, Tai." said Kari returning the hug.

"Alright, here." said TK putting the two disks into two separate computers. Tai was on the first one, and Matt was on the second one. "There's a tutorial to tell you what to do."

"Alright." said the boys.

"And Kari and I will go to the anime book store and find some books with girls in it." said TK.

"Alright, hold yourself down when you find a pretty girl." said Matt laughing.

"Whatever! I have Kari!" said TK as he left out the door.

"Let's start." said Tai.

Tai pressed the 'start' button and went through the tutorial.

**Tai's Girl is:**

---Cute

---Funny

---Nice

---Caring

---Hot

---Gorgeous

---Smart

---16

---loving

---kind of tomboyish

**Tai's Girl Isn't**

---crazy

---stupid

---ugly

---annoying

**Tai's Girl's Body**

---hot, very hot

---a big enough chest

---a cute butt

---skinny

---nice tan

---reddish/ orange hair

---beautiful eyes

---beautiful smile

---cute lips

**Tai's Girl's Favorites**

---likes the color red

---likes Tai

---likes to cook for Tai

---likes to dance for Tai

---likes almost what Tai likes

**Matt's Girl is:**

---hot

---cute

---gorgeous

---funny

---caring

---lovable

---16

---smart

---nice

---girly

**Matt's Girl isn't**

---ugly

---annoying

---crazy

---stupid

**Matt's Girl Body**

**---**the right size of a chest

---a very cute butt

---skinny

---a light tan

---chestnut hair color

---beautiful golden brown eyes

---beautiful smile

---cute lips

**Matt's Girl's Favorites**

---likes to shop

---likes to cook

---likes to sing

---likes the color pink

---likes some things that Matt does

Tai and Matt were done with the beginning, and were waiting for TK and Kari to come with girl books. "Here you go!" said Kari.

Tai's girl was beautiful when he was done. (Tai's girl looked like Sora) Matt was drooling over his girl. (Matt's girl looked like Mimi) "They look gorgeous!" Matt and Tai exclaimed.

"Alright, now you can talk to them." said TK. TK and Kari left Tai and Matt to talk with their girl.

Tai was looking at the girl he created and she opened her eyes. "Hey." said Tai. The girl smiled.

"Hey." she said back giggling. Somehow, he felt a little awkward talking to a computer. "What's your name?"

"Tai." said Tai.

"What's my name?" she asked. Tai thought about it.

"Sora." Tai said.

"Sora?" asked Sora. Tai nodded. "Hi, I'm Sora."

"I know." said Tai.

"Can I call you Taichi sometimes?" asked Sora. Tai was shocked. No one knows his real name but him and his family.

"Yeah. Sure." said Tai.

"Yay!" said Sora. "I like you, Taichi. You're funny! Your face gets red! My favorite color!" Tai laughed with her.

Matt stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Hey." Matt said as she woke up.

"Hi!" said the girl. "I like you. You have cute hair." She giggled as Matt blushed a little bit.

"Thanks." Matt said. "You look cute, too."

"Thank you!" she said. "Do I have a name?"

"Oh yeah!" said Matt. He thought about it real hard. "Your name is Mimi."

"Mimi?" asked Mimi.

"Yep. Do you like it?" asked Matt.

"I love it!" said Mimi. "What's your name?"

"Matt." said Matt.

"Can I call you Yamato sometimes?" asked Mimi. Wow, this girl knows his real name.

"Yeah. Sure." said Matt.

"I like the color on your cheeks, it's pink! My favorite color!" said Mimi. Matt giggled when she saw him blush.

**Alright! There's that chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring, but I had to create Sora and Mimi in this chapter. Next chapter will we awesome! Only if you want me to continue. REVIEW!**


	4. We're Alive?

-1**Here I go! Continuing my story! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**We're Alive?**_

For two days now, Tai and Matt were spending a lot of time with their creations, Sora and Mimi. Every time after school or after band practice, they would rush home to talk to Sora and Mimi. They felt like geeks, but who cares?

Then, one day, today, it was raining outside. The girls heard thunder and got scared. "Tai, what was that?" asked Sora.

"Just thunder." said Tai.

"What's thunder?" asked Mimi.

"A really loud noise that was made by the wind or something." said Matt.

"Oh." said Sora and Mimi. All of a sudden, there was a huge thunder, and it struck the computers.

"OH NO!" screamed Tai and Matt. "THE GIRLS!" They tried turning it on and off but it kept saying stuff like, 'erase data. erase data.' Tai and Matt were getting really worried now.

Then, a flash of light came from the two computers. That made Tai and Matt fall back on their chairs. Then, two girls came into their laps. Mimi and Sora came alive. "Whoa!" said Tai and Matt as they saw the two girls on their laps. To their surprise, they weren't wearing any clothes but a bra and underwear.

The lightning stopped and Tai and Matt opened their eyes. Sora was on Tai's lap smiling with big cute eyes. Mimi was on Matt's lap with big cute eyes. "Hi!" the girls said. "Where are we?"

"We're not in that box anymore!" said the girls and then they hugged them really tight. The boys blushed because the girls were still half naked. Then, TK came inside with a shocked face looking at the girls who were half naked on Tai and Matt's lap.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell are you guys doing?! You guys are sooo young to be doing that!" said TK quickly covering his eyes.

Tai and Matt blushed like crazy when TK thought that they were doing 'it'. "No! No! It's not what it looks like!" said Matt.

"Then what is it?!" screamed TK.

"You're program got struck by lightning! And now, the girls came alive! Explain to me why _that _happened!" said Tai.

"Okay! Okay!" said TK. "Just, let them put on some clothes!" Tai and Matt picked them up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" asked Sora in Tai's arms.

"On the bed." said Matt. The girls' eyes shot big. "No! No! We're not doing _that! _Just stay under the covers until we get you some clothes."

"Why?" asked Mimi.

"Because you guys are half naked, and we don't want anyone who barges in," said Matt looking at TK. TK shrugged. "get the wrong idea."

"Look, I had no idea!" said TK.

"Alright." said the girls. The girls started to get to know each other more while the boys tried to see what happened.

"Alright, TK, what happened?" asked Tai.

"I'll call Izzy." said TK.

"Why Izzy?" asked Matt.

"Because he's the one who did most of the job. I helped design it." said TK talking on the phone.

"I don't think he knows how it happened." said Tai.

"He doesn't know how it happened." said TK. Tai looked at Matt. "And neither do I. But he says it might have had something to do with the lightning that just happened."

"So what do we do now?" asked Matt. "I mean, we have two computer digital girls on my bed."

"Well, let's just treat them as normal people." said TK.

"Okay." said Tai.

"We'll enroll them in our school, in your grade." said TK. They nodded. "They just moved in Japan."

"Alright." said Matt.

"And make sure to protect them when they go to school." said TK. "If anyone does anything wrong with them, they'll be gone forever." They nodded. "In the mean time, I'll call Kari. She'll take the girls shopping for clothes."

"Alright. Should we come?" asked Tai.

"Yes." said TK.

They all talked while they waited for Kari. "So _this _is what the world looks like." said Mimi looking around Matt's room.

"No, no. This is just my _room_. Outside of this house's walls, is the world." said Matt.

"Okay." said Mimi.

"Here, where these." said Tai taking the smallest pairs of clothes TK had for the girls.

"Why are you giving them TK's clothes?" asked Matt.

"Because when Kari takes them shopping, they won't be walking around in their bra and underwear with every boy staring at them." said Tai. "Unless you want them to."

"Alright! Alright." said Matt. Then, the girls changed into TK's clothes.

"These are big!" said Sora looking down herself. She was right, for two 16 year old girls TK's clothes were big on them. They were skinny!

"They don't look half bad." said TK.

"Sure!" said Mimi. "I really need to go shopping! When's this Kari girl coming?"

"I'm here!" said Kari. Then, they looked at the girls. "You two are really pretty! Tai and Matt are smart for making such pretty girls!"

"Thanks." the four of them said. TK came back with money.

"Here, Kari, take the money to buy them clothes and stuff." said TK

"Alright, thank you." said Kari. Then, she gave him a kiss.

"Sheesh!" said Tai. "Get a room!"

"But they're already in a room." said Sora. They just laughed.

**Alright, the girls are alive and in their bra and underwear! The next chapter will be awesome and more romantic! REVIEW!**


	5. The Mall, and Small Emotions

-1**HI! HI! Alright, here's the continuation! YAY! **_**ENJOY**_!

_**The Mall, and Small Emotions**_

"Okay, bye, TK." said Matt. Before he closed his bedroom door to go downstairs, he turned to TK again. "And make sure you and Izzy find out how or why the girls came out of the computer."

"Okay." said TK. "Have fun with the girls."

"Bye." said Matt. TK waved. Matt walked downstairs and saw the girls and Tai waiting for him on the couch. "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm." said Sora. Then, she took Tai's hand, which made him blush, and rushed him out the door. Kari was out of the door first, so Matt and Mimi were still inside the room.

"Ladies first." said Matt.

"Lady's first what?" asked Mimi.

"It means ladies go out through the door first." said Matt sighing. Mimi gave a soft, 'oh', and went out the door.

"I don't like these clothes." said Mimi. "It makes me look like a boy." Matt sweat dropped.

"You're right. It does. That's why it's boy's clothes!" said Matt. Mimi gave another, 'oh', and went inside the car. Tai was driving, and Sora was in the front seat with him, and Mimi was in between Kari and Matt.

"Hey, Sora," said Mimi. Sora turned around to look at Mimi while she buckled in her seat belt. "You know what 'ladies first' means?" Matt sighed when he heard her say that.

"No, what?" asked Sora.

"It means ladies go out through the door first." said Mimi.

"Okay?" said Sora. "Why do I need to know that?"

"Just in case some guy tells you that." said Mimi. Sora nodded and turned back into the front. Mimi examined Matt's dad's car. She clicked a button that let the windows go down and up. Her eyes lit up as she kept pressing it. It went up, then down, then up, then down, then up, then down, then Matt's hand went over hers to make her stop. Mimi stopped.

_Her hands are so soft_, thought Matt. "Um, Matt, your hand is still on top of mine." said Mimi. Matt quickly let go and blushed. "Matt, your face is pink again." That made Matt's cheeks go red, and Tai started laughing.

"What's so funny, Taichi?" asked Sora. Tai blushed when she said his real name. No one ever calls him that, except for a someone really close to him, and his family members all knew that.

"Taichi?" asked Kari laughing, which made Tai's cheeks flush red. "_Taichi_, is she now close to you? Since, you know, you said that only someone really close to gets to call you that?" Sora's eyes lit up.

"I'm close to you?" asked Sora excitedly.

"N-No." said Tai. Sora's face looked sad.

"Oh . . ." she said disappointedly. Tai saw her head go down.

"Wait! No, I didn't mean that!" said Tai. Sora's face lit up and smiled at him. That made him blush even more.

When Matt wasn't looking, Mimi rolled down the window that was on Matt's side. Matt turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry! It's just so fun!" said Mimi.

"Oh yeah. It's really fun." said Matt sarcastically. Then, when it was a stop sign, another car, next to them, stopped. Mimi looked out the window to see who it was. The person on the other car rolled down his window and lowered his sunglasses to look at Mimi.

"Well, well, well," said the guy in the other side. Mimi and Matt looked at him. Sora was being busy combing Tai's hair, which irritated him. "Hey, sexy, want to ride with me instead?"

Mimi was about to say something when Matt interrupted. "Sorry, bud, but she's with me." said Matt angrily.

"Then, maybe we can do this some other time. When you _are _single." said the guy as he drove away when the green light went on. She waved goodbye to him, then she turned to Matt and hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" said Matt.

"Why'd you do that!?" asked Mimi.

"I was trying to help you!" said Matt.

"Well, couldn't you see how he was flirting me?!" said Mimi.

"I was trying to save you from early pregnancy!" said Matt.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking this from a guy who put me on his bed!" said Mimi.

"Because you were naked!" said Matt, then he added, "Wait, that came out wrong." Mimi just rolled her eyes at Matt, who practically got his face all red from anger.

"Guys, calm down!" said Tai.

"I'm not a guy!" said Mimi.

"Okay! Guy, and _girl_, calm down! Jeez!" said Tai. The whole way to the mall, it was silent. "Alright, we're here." Matt got out first and kept the door open for Mimi to get out, but she went the other way where Kari came out. Matt sighed and closed the door pretty hard.

Sora was walking when she heard a beeping noise. It came from a car that almost hit her, so Sora jumped out of the way. She just connected arms with Tai, and never left his side. Tai blushed when he felt her breasts close to his arms. Sora just clung to his arms and felt scared.

Matt was about to talk to Mimi, but she just said, "Hmp.", and made her way into the entrance of the Matt. Kari spotted a really nice clothes store, and they went inside. Good thing Tai and Matt were famous and had a lot of money, because the girls got a lot of clothes.

The whole trip to the mall, Mimi ignored Matt. Out the third store they went into, Sora kept clinging on Tai, and Mimi ignored Matt. "Look, I'm sorry, Mimi." whispered Matt to Mimi.

"Hmp." Mimi said. Matt was going to burst, when he calmed himself down.

"Look, if you just listen to me!" said Matt grabbing arm and taking her to a bench. Tai, Sora, and Kari stopped. "Just go without us, we'll catch up." They nodded and went to a nearby clothes store.

"Ow! Matt, you're hurting me!" said Mimi trying to let go of the grip he had on her arm. "Let go!"

"I will, as soon as you listen to me!" said Matt.

"Okay!" said Mimi. Matt loosened his grip.

"Look, I didn't mean to pull you away from your first flirt with a guy." said Matt. Mimi listened.

"Then why did you send him away and say I was with you?" asked Mimi stubbornly.

"Because that guy is dangerous." said Matt.

"Oh yeah?" asked Mimi. Matt nodded. "Then how is he dangerous?"

"Because he goes to my school." said Matt. Mimi raised one eyebrow. "And I've dated some of his ex-girlfriends, and they all told me he had 'it' with them, and then dumped the girls the next day."

"Really?" asked Mimi scared.

"Yes, that's why I told you I was trying to save you from early pregnancy." said Matt. Mimi's eyes calmed down, and then she hugged him. Matt blushed and his eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She let go of the hug and looked down sniffing. Matt had a soft spot for crying girls, so he wiped away her tears. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, wanna get some more clothes?" asked Matt. He could not believe he just said that. Mimi nodded, and then they walked side by side together to the next floor of the mall to find Tai, Sora, and Kari.

"So, that's how it feels to have feelings, and tears." said Mimi.

"Yep. Do you like it?" asked Matt.

"Nope." said Mimi.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Because I don't like people getting sad or angry." said Mimi. "So, I'm sorry for getting you angry."

"Hey, let's forget about that." said Matt.

"Okay." said Mimi.

**Alright! There's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, Taiora, but only if I get reviews! So . . . .REVIEW!**


	6. The Cameras

-1**Alright! The next chapter YAY! READ!**

_**The Cameras**_

Matt and Mimi searched and searched all over the mall for Tai, Sora, and Kari, but they just couldn't find them. So, they went to a nearby store, which Mimi thought it was cute.

Tai, Sora, and Kari stopped by a restaurant in the mall. "What do you wanna eat, Sora?" asked Tai.

"I don't know." said Sora. "What is there to eat?"

"Well, there's a lot of food, there's---" started Tai.

"How about, I'll just go get Sora whatever I get so she doesn't taste the food that you eat?" said Kari.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because Tai likes to eat the gross food." said Kari. Tai rolled his eyes and Sora giggled. Kari left to order some food, and left Tai with Sora. Sora looked around the place and a couple caught her eye.

"Tai," Sora whispered to him. Tai leaned forward. "What are those two people doing?" Tai looked over to where Sora was looking at. Tai's eyes shot big when he saw them _kissing_.

"They're, um, kissing." replied Tai.

"What's kissing?" asked Sora.

"Well, it's when . . .um, one person's lips touch . . .another person's lips." said Tai.

"Oh. So, like this?" asked Sora as she kissed Tai. Tai's eyes shot big once he felt Sora's lips touch his. Her lips were so soft, so cute, and so tasty. Sora pulled back. For a computer program, she could kiss pretty good. "Is that how you do it?"

"Wow." started Tai. Sora raised one eyebrow. "Yeah. That's, um, how you do it." Then Tai looked at her. "But, when you kiss, there's a, um, connection between the two who kissed."

"Oh? Like what?" asked Sora.

"Well, usually, people kiss when they like each other, or if they're a couple or something like that." said Tai. Sora shot sad eyes.

"You don't like me?" asked Sora.

"N-NO! I like you! It's just that, when people kiss, they like like each other. Like, love each other." said Tai.

"You don't like like me?" asked Sora sadly.

"NO! I do like like you." said Tai. "It's just that, when people kiss, they love each other."

"You don't love me?" asked Sora.

"NO! I love you, it's just that---well, um--yeah but,--OH NEVER MIND!" said Tai.

"Tai, you love me?" asked Sora smiling. Tai blushed when he realized he had said that.

"Well, I only said that because you were getting me all confused, and if you didn't get me confused, I would of probably said something else." said Tai. Sora started to cry. "No! No! I didn't mean that!"

"Yes you did!" screamed Sora. Then, she turned around and ran.

"NO! Sora!" Tai screamed after her. He was going to run after her when Kari came with their food.

"Should I ask?" asked Kari. Tai didn't answer, but he ran after Sora. "Wow, for a computer program, she could run real fast."

"Sora! Come back!" said Tai. Then, the girl fans spotted him, and ran over to him, but he pushed them aside.

But Tai didn't realize that the camera man was following him. When Sora started to slow down, Tai caught up to her and grabbed her wrists. "Ow! Tai, that hurts!" she said crying.

"Look, I'm sorry!" said Tai. "I didn't mean what I said!" The camera man got closer.

"Oh yeah?!" shouted Sora.

"Yes!" said Tai. "I didn't mean what I said, Sora! I--"

"Then what do you mean?" screamed Sora.

"Damn it, Sora, I love you!" screamed Tai. Sora stopped crying. Then, Tai heard a chuckle from behind and saw the camera man. "Damn it!" Tai pulled Sora close to him and got away from the crowd.

"Ow! Tai, you're hurting me again." said Sora.

"Unless you wanna get pulled away by the crowd, I suggest you hold on to me." said Tai. Sora nodded. When they got out, Tai hid in one of the stores, still holding Sora close to him, her head on his chest. "I think we're safe now." Then, Sora hugged him really tight.

"Tai! Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you love me? asked Sora not hugging him, but her arms around his neck. "Did you?" Sora was really happy.

"Yeah." said Tai. Sora smiled. "Ever since you came, my life has been going better. No more screaming fans."

"That meant a lot to me, Tai! I love you!" Sora hugged him again and then kissed him. But with more feeling, and Tai kissed back. Tai heard a flash from a camera and stopped kissing Sora.

"Damn it! Why can't you damn camera dudes just lay off?!" screamed Tai.

"Sorry, _dude_, but I already got the shot! And this will go off the charts! I can just hear the headlines now, 'Has Tai Kamiya, from the Teenage Wolves, found his perfect match?'" said the camera guy, then running off.

"What's wrong, Tai?" asked Sora.

"Nothing. Nothing." said Tai. Then, they went back to the restaurant where Kari was waiting.

"Glad to have you back." said Kari burping after she smiled at them.

"Kari, get us another on." said Tai.

"Fine. Jeez." said Kari. Tai took out his cell phone and dialed Matt's number.

Back to Matt and Mimi, they were walking towards the escalator. Matt heard his cell phone ring and he picked it up. "Tai. Talk to me."

"Dude, Matt." said Tai. "Come to the restaurant."

"Okay. I'll ask later." said Matt.

"What's wrong, Matt?" asked Mimi.

"Tai just wants us to go meet them." said Matt.

"Okay." said Mimi. Then, they met up with them.

"You would never guess what happened." said Tai.

**Alright! There we are! Stopped there! Oooo, that camera man caught Tai and Sora **_**kissing**_**! What do you think Tai will do now? And will they catch Matt with Mimi anytime sooner? Just review and I'll tell you!**


	7. Cameras Part II 2

-1**Alright! Now that I've finished my other story, my focus is all on this story! ENJOY! **

_**Cameras Part II (2)**_

"You would never guess what happened." said Tai.

"Okay." said Matt. "So, tell us what happened."

"Well, Sora and I had this whole conversation about . . .kissing and stuff. So---" started Tai.

"Kissing?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah. _Matt _will explain that to you." said Tai. "Then, she ran off, and I had to go chase her and everything. Then, I found her and everything, then the cameras had to take our picture when we were kissing."

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Matt. "You two kissed? _Kissed_?"

"Yep." said Sora giggling.

"Okay. Hold up. What is kissing?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, Matt, what _is _kissing?" asked Tai.

"Well, it's when . . .um . . . .um . . . it's when . . ." Matt was getting as nervous as Tai was when he explained what kissing was.

"Matt, why don't you just show Mimi what a kiss is?" asked Sora. Matt was wide eyed and Tai was laughing.

"Yeah, Matt. Show her." said Tai.

"Do you want me to show you instead of explaining things?" asked Matt to Mimi.

"Yeah! It'll be a whole lot easier, right?" asked Mimi.

"Okay." said Matt. Matt was nervous while Mimi was waiting. Then, they grew closer and closer. As Matt was getting closer to Mimi, the camera men hid behind the tree ready to take the shot. Matt and Mimi's lips were so close, so close, so close . . .

"Alright! I got your food!" said Kari. Matt and Mimi were stunned.

"Damn . . ." they heard someone whisper.

"Did you hear anything?" asked Kari.

"Aw! Kari!" pouted Tai. Kari looked at him. "You came in when the good part was going to happen!"

"What good part?" asked Kari.

"Matt and Mimi were going to---" Tai was cut off when Matt had kissed Mimi. "to do that."

The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, but the kiss was cut short when the camera men got out of the bushes running. "Damn it! It's those stupid cameras again!" said Tai.

"Security! Security! Catch that camera man!" said Matt. About two or three security guards had to chase that camera man. "Man!"

"And it was getting to the good part, too." said Tai.

"And I was enjoying it, too . . ." said Mimi to herself.

"Did you say something, Mimi?" asked Matt.

"N-No. Nothing at all." said Mimi

"Okay." said Matt. "Then, why don't you go eat now?" Mimi nodded and started eating what Kari had ordered for them. The whole time, Mimi was thinking about how Matt kissed her.

_'It could've lasted longer . . .'_ she pouted to herself as she kept eating. Then, the security guards came. "Sorry, Mr. Kamiya. Sorry, Mr. Ishida. Sorry, Miss Kari, sorry ladies, but we couldn't catch the camera men. They ran off way too fast for any of us to catch them. If you would like, we could go for a search party?" said the guy.

"No. No. That's okay. We'll just let this one pass by. But next time, we'll catch them." said Tai.

"Thank you, sir." said the security guard, then leaving.

"They didn't catch them?" asked Sora.

"No." said Tai.

"Don't be sad." said Mimi. "It was just a kiss. No big deal, right?"

"Yeah. No big deal." said Matt.

That night, TK and Kari left. TK went to his apartment, and Kari went to her house. Tai and Matt prepared two extra rooms for Sora and Mimi so they can stay. Mimi went to get some juice in the middle of the night and saw Matt sitting down at a table eating. "Oh. Hey, Mimi." said Matt.

"Hey, Matt. What are you doing eating so late?" asked Mimi getting into the refrigerator.

"I just got a little hungry." said Matt. Mimi nodded. When she was done with her juice and Matt was done with his snack, Mimi got up and caught up to Matt who was on his way to his room.

"Wait! Matt!" said Mimi. Matt turned around and Mimi kissed him. "Good night." Mimi was going to go to her room, but Matt grabbed her and gave her a deeper kiss. It was more passionate and with more feeling this time. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, and Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. _'For a computer program, she kisses good.'_ thought Matt.

Then, they pulled out of the kiss, and were blushing. "Good night, Mimi." whispered Matt.

"Good night, Matt." said Mimi giving Matt a peck on the lips before they parted their own ways into their rooms. Both Matt and Mimi smiled when they went to sleep.

**Well, there goes this chapter! YAY! Sorry if it's a short, and not that well. But, REVIEW! **


	8. The Big TV News

-1**OKAY! Here I go, continuing! READ!**

_**The Big TV News**_

The next morning, Tai and Matt woke up to smell that there was food in the air. It smelled like eggs, bacon, and sausage. Tai and Matt came out of their rooms at the same time. "Do you smell that, Tai?" asked Matt sniffing into the air.

"Yeah! And it smells good." said Tai sniffing into the air again. "Really good!"

"Yep!" said Matt. "Hey, where are the girls?"

"Probably sleeping still." said Tai. "Come on! Let's go downstairs!" Tai and Matt raced down the stairs to get to the kitchen first. However, they stopped when they saw the girls . . . cooking.

"Good morning, Tai!" said Sora cheerfully giving him a hug.

"Good morning, Matt!" said Mimi cheerfully giving him a hug. Then, they went back to cooking.

"You guys can . . . cook?" asked Matt.

"_Cook_?" repeated Tai.

"Mm-hmm." said the girls.

"Remember?" asked Sora. "You programmed us to cook, and now, we can cook. It's all thanks to you."

"Oh yeah!" said the two boys together.

"Now, sit down and eat!" said Mimi. The boys nodded and rushed to the kitchen table sitting down.Then, Sora and Mimi put plates in front of the boys and put the eggs, bacon, and sausage that they cooked on the plates.

"This looks good, Mimi." said Matt.

"This looks good, Sora." said Tai.

"Thank you!" said the girls together. Then, Tai and Matt shoved as much food into their mouths. They smiled, but then started to frown. Tai and Matt looked at each other, and spit out the food slowly.

"It doesn't taste good?" asked Sora.

"No! Yes. .it, um, does . . .," said Tai.

"It just tastes . . . sour . . ." said Matt drinking the juice from his cup, but spit that out, too. "What is this? Oil?"

"Actually yes. It looked like coffee, so I added all the other elements to make it, you know, like it.," said Mimi. "Why? It doesn't taste good?"

"And what is this food made out of?" asked Tai. "Clay? Dough? _Play _dough?"

"Mm-hmm!" said Sora. "Mimi and I sculpt it to look like real food! And so, we cooked it!"

"And we used these markers to color it the color it was supposed to be!" said Mimi. The boys looked at each and sweat dropped.

"Maybe . . . maybe we should just go out to eat breakfast, huh?" suggested Tai.

"Yeah." said Matt. "How about all of us?"

"Okay!" said the girls.

"But what about the food that we made?" asked Sora.

"We'll just . . .um, we'll just put that aside for now, okay?" asked Tai. The girls nodded.

"Alright, well, go get changed so we can go out for breakfast." said Matt. The girls nodded and went upstairs.

Tai changed into blue jeans and a black shirt, over the black shirt was a longs sleeved collared shirt. Matt changed into blue jeans and a long sleeved collared shirt; but, the cuffs went up to his elbows, and he unbuttoned his shirt to show a white shirt. Sora changed into a jean miniskirt, black leggings, red tube top, and red flats. Mimi changed into a jean miniskirt, pink tube top, and pink flats.

When they were done with changing their clothes, fixing their hair, and getting their purses or wallets, they went downstairs. Tai escorted Sora to the limo while Matt escorted Mimi to the limo.

The driver opened the door for them. Sora sat next to Tai, and Mimi sat next to Matt, as usual.

They were quiet because they remembered about the kisses they shared yesterday. "So . . .," started Tai.

"So . . .," replied Sora. It was kind of awkward. At breakfast, they were talking, but that's because they had something to talk about. In the limo, they had nothing to talk about, so it was awkward.

"So . . .what restaurant are we going to?" asked Mimi.

"You'll see." said Matt. "It's one of Japan's most expensive, gorgeous, tasty restaurant there is."

"And all for us?" asked Sora.

"Yep." said Tai. "All for you!"

"Aw!" said the girls. Then, Sora kissed Tai, and Mimi kissed Matt. Both Tai and Matt blushed at their reactions.

"I'm so glad you showed us what a kiss is!" giggled Mimi.

"Mm-hmm!" said Sora.

"Yeah . . ." said Tai and Matt. After a while, they stopped at the restaurant. Sora and Mimi gasped.

"This is huge!" said Sora.

"Yep." said Tai.

"And tonight, we're going to take you here again." said Matt. "So wear your best dresses."

"We will." said Mimi kissing him on the cheek. Matt smiled. They walked in with Sora's arm around Tai's arm, and Mimi's arm around Matt's arm.

"Table for four, please." said Tai.

"Alright, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida, ladies." said the guy. Sora and Mimi giggled at how poised the guy talked, walked, and acted. The guy lead them to a peaceful spot. "I hope this is a suitable table."

"Yes this is." said Matt.

"I'll be right back with your menus." said the guy.

"He doesn't look Japanese." said Mimi.

"That's because he isn't." said Matt.

"That guy is Italian. He's the owner of this restaurant." said Tai. The girls gave a soft, 'oh', and waited for the guy to come back.

"Here you go, and the waitress will be here soon." said the guy.

"Thank you!" said Sora and Mimi cheerfully.

"Hmm." said the guy, and then left.

"That was rude!" said Sora.

"That's okay. He's rude to most people, anyway." said Tai. "I don't know why." Then, shortly after that, the waitress came along taking their orders. Sora got the same thing as Tai, and Mimi got the same thing as Matt.

They waited for a short time until the food arrived. "This looks good!" said Sora.

"Maybe I can make this sometime!" said Mimi.

"Um . . .yeah, sure. But make sure I'm with you." said Matt. "Okay?"

"Okay. But why?" asked Mimi.

"We'll talk about that later." said Matt. "Okay, let's eat!" They were done in about an hour, but stayed a while later because they talked for a while.

When they came home, they all sat down on the couch to watch something. Tai flipped on the TV, and it went on the news. "Oh, let me change that---"

"No!" said Sora. "I'm on TV!"

"What?" asked Tai. The guys gathered around.

_"News! This just in, famous band members of the Teenage Wolves, Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida were seen walking around the mall with two girls. One with short reddish hair, and one with caramel hair." started the news reporter. "Have these two young men found their perfect match?"_

Then, the TV showed these pictures of Tai and Sora kissing and Matt and Mimi kissing. _"Ooh! And look at them now! Kissing? On their first date perhaps? Interesting."_

"Okay, that's enough!" said Matt turning off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching myself!" said Mimi.

"Yeah you were, but not in the good way." said Matt.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Now that they know who you two are, we have to be with you everywhere!" said Tai. The girls raised one eyebrow. "If we leave you alone, it'll give the reporters an opportunity to get to know you better, and since you're a program, you could accidentally say something, and the word will be out that you two are computer programs."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mimi hugging Matt sadly, and Sora doing the same way to Tai.

"Hopefully we don't get caught." said Tai.

"Okay." the girls said.

**Oh no! The reporters put their news on TV. What will they do now? All you can do is review! YAY! **


	9. A Little Too Late

**After re-reading the past chapters of this story, I think I'm going to REVISE or REDO (or whatever you want to call it) this story because I think it seems a little... weird maybe? You know when Sora and Mimi are doing the same things to Tai and Matt, like kissing them or hugging them or saying the same things to them, you get my point right? Well ok! I'll say more stuff at the end, so just read.  
**

**Oh yeah...sorry for not updating this story sooner!!**

_**A Little Too Late...  
**_

The next day, Tai and Matt called TK at around six in the morning when the girls were still asleep. The two anxious boys were sitting on the couch waiting for TK when they heard a knock on their door. Matt went to pick it up.

"You better have a good explanation for telling me to come here at _six_ in the morning." TK spat crankily.

"Shh! The girls are sleeping," Matt quickly hushed him.

"_I_ was still sleeping when you called me, and I don't see anyone hushing _you guys_ up when _you_ were trying to wake _me_ up." TK said in a lower voice glaring at both Matt and TK.

"Look we're sorry," Tai started. Then he continued, "The reporters and the press and the paparazzi and all of them are on the girls' backs and ours'."

"So? Isn't that good publicity for the band?" TK asked.

"See that's the thing," Matt continued. "If one of the reporters, or press, or paparazzi or -"

"I get it," TK said.

Matt shook his head and continued on, "If one of them gets hold on either Mimi or Sora, we're afraid that they might slip out that they're. . .you know, computer programs _if_ they ask them _where_ they're from and all that shit."

TK sat on the couch hesitantly. "Oh..." was all that came out. "And what do you want _me_ to do about this?"

"We're just asking if there's some way that you can let us program what they can say to the reporter or person who asks them questions." Tai said. TK nodded and took out his cell phone to call someone. Tai and Matt waited for a while.

"So who was it?" Matt asked after TK hung up.

"That was Izzy Izumi, my partner in this program and the guy who designed everything on this," TK said.

"I knew you couldn't do it alone! You're not _that_ smart!" Matt said in an 'I-Figured-It-Out' kind of voice.

TK shook his head and glared at Matt for a while then continued on. "As I was saying, he's coming over sometime at around five or seven P.M. to do something about this. In the meantime, make sure the girls stay out of trouble and pictures and cameras and such."

"You're a life saver, TK!" Tai said.

"Yes, yes I know." TK said walking up to exit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wisely use my twenty minutes left until work to _go back to sleep_." Tai and Matt chuckled, and then TK left.

"So what now? Should we tell the girls?" Tai asked.

"Later, right now I want to go back to sleep." Matt replied.

* * *

"I want to go to the places where little kids go on swings and when people go on picnics," Mimi randomly said at the breakfast table. Matt stopped chewing and looked at Mimi raising his eyebrow.

"You mean the park?" Matt asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I guess that's what it's called..."

Matt thought on what he should say, or more specifically, what he should use as an _excuse_. "Um...sorry, Mimi. I, uh...don't feel so well today. Maybe some other time, yes?"

"You feeling ok? Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Mimi asked.

Matt scratched the back of his head (you know, the way anime people do) and laughed nervously. "That's a weird laugh," Sora whispered to Tai who just nodded while munching on his cereal.

"Heh...heh...No thanks, Mimi. I'll be fine." Matt quickly replied.

"Since you're fine, we could go to the park then!" Mimi happily said.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Ugh," Matt groaned to himself. "How about some other time? Right now, I don't feel so good." Mimi sighed as a sign of giving up and finished eating.

"So...can _we_ go to the park then?" Sora asked Tai.

--

The rest of day while waiting for Izzy to arrive, Tai and Matt made up excuses not to go out anywhere. "Why can't we go anywhere?" Sora whined. Tai and Matt shrugged. "Fine! If you guys don't want to go anywhere, me and Mimi will go by ourselves."

"No, wait! Don't do that!" Tai said.

"Tai, let's just take them somewhere small. They won't give up with this whole I-Want-To-Go-Somewhere thing," Matt whispered to Tai.

"I guess you're right. We still have an hour and a half till that Izzy guy comes," Tai whispered back. "Alright, girls, let's go somewhere then."

Sora and Mimi's faces lit up with excitement as they shot out random places and things that they could go or do. Matt and Tai just shook their heads. "How about we stick with Mimi's idea of going to the park?" Matt suggested, then he whispered to Tai. "I doubt the paparazzi will be waiting for us _there_." Tai agreed.

"The park it is!" Mimi said smiling.

When they arrived at the park (sorry if it's boring, I just need the interesting part to come up), the girls dressed in disguises. Sora added some glasses on and Mimi's hair was pulled back in a ponytail covered by a while hat.

"I want that thing that, that little boy is getting. The one over there with that man behind the moving box." Sora said pointing to the ice cream man and some little kid. They were sitting under a shaded tree away from the people and kids.

"Get me some, too!" Mimi said.

"Sure, sure (sound familiar? it's what Jacob says in Twilight sometimes!)." Tai said walking with Sora to the ice cream man. When they arrived in front of him, the little kid was still ordering. Tai asked Sora what flavor she wanted. "I don't know, get me something good. Oh! And Mimi, too." Sora replied.

"Alright," Tai said stepping forward when it was their turn to order. "Um...uh...let's see..." As Tai tried to order, Sora caught the little boy watching her while he was licking his ice cream.

"Hi, little kid." Sora said bending down a bit.

"I know you," the little kid said.

"Uh...Tai..." Sora started.

"Hmm? Not now, I'm still ordering." Tai said.

Sora shook her head and went back to the little kid. "You're that lady from the news yesterday! The one kissing that famous guy!" the little boy screamed quickly taking off Sora's glasses and throwing it far away.

"Hey!" Sora said.

The ice cream man looked at the scene behind Tai and took out a camera. "What are you -" Tai started but was cut off when a flash came just in time when Sora turned around for the man to see her face. "Aw crap! Sora, we gotta go!"

Tai got hold of Sora's wrist and they ran away from the people in the park who was chasing after them with cameras in their hands.

Matt and Mimi were looking at them running from under the tree. "Why are they running away? I thought Tai was getting me some of the thing that boy was having!" Mimi said. Matt started to get up helping Mimi off the grass.

"Uh...I don't think you'll be getting ice cream..." Matt said as he started to run away with Mimi before anyone else noticed. Matt quickly dialed TK's number and quickly said something right when he heard his voice. "TK, we're going to your apartment right now. Sora got caught."

"Uh oh...I guess Izzy came a little too late then." TK replied. Matt replied with a 'hmm' and then hung up still running with Mimi.

"Wait! I have one question!" Mimi said.

"What is it?" Matt said still running with Mimi.

"What's ice cream?"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Boring? Horrible? Review and tell me! Oh yeah, I said I was going to have ending notes right? Yes well I was telling the truth! OK, um...I wanted to know, from the reviewers and readers, if you want me to change the title to Falling in Love instead because the original one is SOOOO long, yes? Well...**I** think so! Yes, and WHEN you review (heehee) tell me which story I should make a sequel to!**

**Yes well that's it! Ah...it feels good to be writing again!!**

**OK, go ahead and review now!!**

** Bloody-Glass-Rose**


End file.
